1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor fuel controller for controlling the amount of fuel fed to an outboard motor engine that is mounted on a boat when the boat is in deceleration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in JP-A-Hei 8-121233, there is an engine controller for vehicle-mounted engines in which the amount of fuel fed to the engine is controlled according to the intake pipe pressure and the engine speed. This controller controls a fuel injection amount according to the intake pipe pressure detected with a sensor in the operation range where a correlation exists between the intake pipe pressure and the engine intake air amount in stationary operation of the engine. In the range where the correlation is lost, the fuel injection amount is controlled according to a throttle valve opening degree and engine speed.
In outboard engines mounted on boats, the extent of a decrease in fuel is conventionally determined according to only engine speed when the boat is decelerating. See, for example, JP-A-Hei 4-179839.
In this way, the fuel amount reduction compensation in boats during deceleration has been conventionally done only with the engine speed as a control factor. However, boats running on the water are largely different in the manner of deceleration from vehicles running on the road, depending on the type of the outboard motor propeller, type of the hull of the boat, and the manner of deceleration. As a result, there have been cases in which the required optimum fuel compensation amount changes, so that fuel feed amount is too much or too little, resulting in instability in engine speed after deceleration.